New Begginngs
by Mango-cakes
Summary: SORRY ppl this is the same story, i accidently deleted it. In missing you, rob never came to newyork and jess stayed there. She married and had 2 kids but then divorced, so now she goes back to indiana. Will she and rob ever be -whatever they were again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: K I don't own anything, well I don't own most of it

**A/N: K I don't own anything, well I don't own most of it. Which really sucks. **

**And Sorry I accidentally deleted my story so here it is again **

**This story is similar to this other one I read, which was discontinued so I decided to write my own. **

**I welcome critics because I want to know where I can improve on so tell me if it's out of character or grammar mistakes etc. AND PLEASE REVIEW, if you read this u have to review ******** well at least I would appreciate it. And if you don't review then I won't continue. **

Chapter 1

"Jess, you're sure about this?" My best friend from high school asked me.

"Ruth, without doubt. New York's fun when we were young but not such a good place to raise kids" I replied. Ruth and I are sitting in a little coffee shop at the corner of 16th street discussing my decision to move back to Indiana.

"I thought you call New York home now, besides what about me?" Ruth sighed.

"You and Mike are getting married in august! You don't even need me anymore" I laughed. After dating for 8 years they FINALY decided to get married.

"Not true, Mike never goes shopping with me" Ruth pouted.

"I'm 28 with 2 kids, moving to Indiana and accepting the music teacher position benefits all of us." I said as if she hasn't talked. "Asher and Leigha would grow up in a more peaceful environment and you know how I hate the orchestra! This way mom and dad could take care of them while I work, instead of babysitters that I can't afford. Besides it's pretty hard being single out here, with you and Mike getting married, Shannon and Ryan moving to Brooklyn…"

"So you're going to leave me here? Gee thanks a bunch Jess." Ruth rolled her eyes.

"Hey you'll survive with all the parties your co-workers throw." I tried to lighten the sort of depressed mood. After a long day of playing the flute I was so not in for feeling depressed. Ruth worked for the ministry of education which is a way better job than mine. She didn't have to put up with orchestra guys who pull their pants up to their chest.

"But they're not you. And how do you meet the man of your dreams when you live in such a small town?" Ruth wanted to know.

"I've made my decision already, whatever you say isn't going to work. And for your information, my mind's not on meeting guys these days. Having 2 kids and once married to a jerk can do that to you."

"Whatever"

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

So that's how I ended up dragging 3 luggage bags out of the Indianapolis airport in the July heat and making sure my 4 year old son Asher and 7 year old daughter Leigha don't run too far.

"Asher! Get in the car! Leigha will you please stop squirming," I shouted as I struggled to buckle Leigha's seatbelt and drag Asher into the rented car.

"Mommy, are we going to see Ali soon?" Lei asked referring to Doug and Tasha's daughter Alice who was a year older than her

"Yeah mommy! Are we going to see Scottie and Nathan too?" Asher asked this time about their 6 year old twin boys. Obviously Nathaniel was named after Nate, Tasha's brother who died a long time ago. Except no one call's Nathan Nate, it was Nathan or Nathaniel.

"We will if you guys are quiet and patient" I smiled. My heart was thumping out of excitement. My family was overjoyed to have me back and right now I know brunch is going on with all our neighbors. Well, my mom was mystified about why I would come back here rather than stay in New York with my "exciting" job but she was still happy.

I parked the Nissan on my parent's driveway and got Lei and Ash out. I knocked on the door as my stomach did butterflies.

**A/N: If you want more you have to REVIEW NOW ******** ill try to update as soon as possible. Sorry if jess isn't in character, it's because she's a lot older and mature. But you'll still catch a glimpse of her original personality I promise. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own most of it

A/N: I do not own most of it

Chapter 1: I parked the Nissan on my parent's driveway and got Lei and Ash out. I knocked on the door as my stomach did butterflies.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2

"Auntie Jessi! She's here grandma!" Alice screamed.

"Jess dear, come in. I hope you're hungry, I invited the Thompkins and Abramowitzs over for brunch." My mom gushed.

"Hey mom, hey everyone" I smiled at the friendly setting in front of me. _This_ is what I would like to call life.

"Jess, what did you do to her hair?" My mom said disapprovingly - right after everyone said their hellos – about Leigha's short hair.

"Mom, Leigha likes it" I replied. Well actually I'm not sure if she does, but it sure takes less time to get ready in the mornings.

"Toni, let Jess take a seat. She must be pretty tired" My dad said to my mom.

"Asher, Lei, come take a seat" I held out my hands and led them to the table.

"So how's Ruth?" Mrs. Abramowitz asked when we all sat down.

"Happy, she and Mike are both pretty over the moon right now." I rolled my eyes. It was either the color of her flower, the bridesmaid dresses –she tried shoving me into a frilly pink one- or if her shoes matched her head piece. Seriously way too much trouble for me.

"They look pretty good together I must admit" Mrs. Abramowitz sighed in a happy way. I had to agree, although it's disgusting –my brother in bed with my best friend and all- they do look really happy and good together.

"Oh Jessica, I wish you would go out more, go on dates. Why, Skip said that everyone he tried to set you up with, you ignored. Now that is not how a single mother like you should behave," My mom nudged me.

"Mooom" I groaned.

"With Skip happily married to Emma, Douglas and Tasha, and Ruth and Mike getting married in August, you're the only single one." Mom glared at me.

"Toni, not now" My dad said.

"Yea mom leave Jess alone" Doug came to my defense.

"I'm just saying, since you divorced Vince-"

"Mom, lets not have this discussion right now" Doug interrupted her.

"You haven't really gone on any dates, and a woman your age should already be married. Especially since you have 2 kids." My mom continued as if she didn't hear Douglas. The thing is my mom absolutely loved Vince, he was handsome in this good boy way, a business man earning a hundred thousand dollars a year and born to doctors. He was much better than my former boyfriend, except you know he cheated. And I have no tolerance for cheating because you see, my former boyfriend cheated too.

Wait let me back up a bit. I met my ex-husband Vince who was studying business at the same school as Skip when I was 20 and just moved to New York City. Skip was the one who actually introduced us, after he finally got over me and was in a healthy relationship with Miss-hi-darling-what-do-you-think-of-this-bikini from long beach. Back then I was heart broken over my ex boyfriend Rob and wanted a rebound. Little did I know that he would be the man of my dreams or that a year later our daughter would be born, or in fact that we would get married. But we did and Asher was born when I was 24. When Asher was barely 1 I found out my no good ex husband was cheating on me with his secretary. So obviously I did what a girl in that situation would do, dump him and get a divorce. After the divorce -I got custody of both our kids- I must say we weren't doing too badly, with the money I earn and the money Vince had to give us. But I knew that hardly seeing my kids and leaving them to babysitters was not a good environment to grow up in, and besides I felt kind of lonely. So I took the opportunity and accepted a job as a music teacher at Pine Heights High School-my old elementary school. Besides going back for Christmas was hardly enough time with my family.

"So how's Skip?" Mrs. Abramowitz was saying back at the diner table.

"Skip? He's the same. I'm sure he told you about the baby." I replied.

"Yes, yes Alex. That's what they're naming him." Mrs. Abramowitz positively glowed. Jeez. The way everyone's been glowing these days are almost unbearable.

"Oh that's great news" My mom smiled.

"Congratulations!" Mrs. Thompkins added.

"Thank you, everyone" Mrs. Abramowitz grinned around the table.

"And Ruth and Mike's wedding in August everyone, don't forget about that" My mom laughed. "Jessica, what were the bridesmaid dress colors again? I have to make it match mine."

"Mom, I think we're both too old for matching" I sighed.

"No, no I think it would look really cute!" Mrs. Abramowitz said. "The bridesmaid dresses are pink if I remembered correctly"

"No Ruth changed it, it's green" I replied.

"Green's a flattering color, let me try to dig up that dress I made a long time ago. It's green, Jessica remember?" My mom was referring to a dress she made when I was 18, it would have looked good if we didn't match, instead we looked like a circus family.

"Oh, it's perfect! I'm glad they finally decided to have it in the Hampton. What could be better than a wedding on the beach." Mrs. Abramowitz voiced.

"Jess it's what you should have done when you married Vince, instead of that foolish idea of not having a ceremony" My mom declared.

"Mom, not Vince again!" I complained.

"Mommy, I'm full" Leigha announced, saving me from my mom's ranting. "Can I go play with Alice now?"

" Sure, you guys can all go to the back yard, Asher are you going too?" I asked.

"Yea mommy, common Scottie!"

"Hey guys, Nathan wants to go too" Doug chuckled.

"Yea, Nathan let's go!" Asher yelled. He seemed to begin every sentence with yea.

"You guys didn't finish your food!" my dad shouted after them. My dad being a restaurant owner and somewhat of a gourmet cook, does not appreciate it when people don't clean their plates.

"Dad just let them go play" Doug rolled his eyes.

"Wait, I should probably go watch them, I don't want anyone getting hurt. Asher's only 4" I frowned.

"Jess its fine, stop worrying. You're not in New York anymore" Doug reminded me.

"Hey, why don't we check out the apartment, we've already moved in the basic furniture" My dad suggested after we were all done eating. My dad was talking about the 2 bedroom apartment I rented near the hospital. Of course I wasn't going to live with my parents.

"Go on, I'll stay here to watch the kids" Mom waved her hands.

"Alright, alright" I said.

Just as we were leaving, I noticed my old motorcycle in the garage from when I was a teen. I haven't been on one in 10 years but I remembered exactly the way I felt when I was riding one and also the way I felt when I was holding on to a certain someone while we zoomed up and down the streets. Blue beauty- yeah so I named my bike- still looked brand new. Dad must have polished it or something.

A/N: Okay here's the other chapter! Do you guys think jess is a bit not jess –ish? Critics accepted and please **REVIEW**. Oh and btw, these are just kinda the starting chapters, so the good parts are a bit later on.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: thanks for the reviews but I'm gonna need more reviews than that to continue the story alright

**a/n: thanks for the reviews but I'm gonna need more reviews than that to continue the story alright? Enjoy! This one finally has ROB in it **

Later that night when I put the kids to bed –we were staying at my parent's house for a few days- I tiptoed down to the garage and got blue beauty. Talking a deep breath I got on the bike. My shaking hands grabbed the soft handles as I gunned the engine to life. After 10 years of disuse, it worked as if it's new.

I rode down the quiet streets as wind wiped my hair from side to side. Memories flooded my mind, of happy times, of rob and the way he felt against me. ROB, what happened to him? Was he married? Probably, maybe with Miss-boobs-as-big-as-her-head, well I wish them freaking happiness. No, don't think about Rob, it's all in the past anyways.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jess, breakfast!" My mom shouted up the stairs. "Jess, wake up, you sleep like the dead."

"Coming, coming" I mumbled and slouched to the kitchen.

"Can you do me a favor jess? Go to the groceries and get cheese. Probably should take Asher and Leigha with you, they're anxious to go out." My mom asked after a big breakfast.

"Sure. Leigha, Asher! We're going to get groceries." I shouted. They ran to the kitchen in pajamas. "Get ready guys." It took almost an hour to get them dressed, out the door and to the grocery store. I swear I was never that difficult as a child, not saying I was an angel or even close to one.

"Mommy, can we get this?" Leigha held a bag of chips at the check out line.

"Alright" I threw the bag of chips into the shopping cart. "Wait, where's Ash?" I spun around. "ASHER! PUT THOSE DOWN RIGHT NOW! How many times do I have to tell you, not to eat in the grocery store. How many times Asher?" I sighed.

"But mommyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Asher how many times?" I asked again.

"One" He held out him finger.

"Way more than that, promise to never do that again?"

"yea, yea mommy"

"Alright since you opened it, I guess we'll have to buy it. Give me the candy" I held out my hand.

"Uh, excuse me miss. Are you in line?" A deep voice asked behind me.

"Of course, why do you think I'm standing-" I turned my head and nearly fainted.

OMG, no I can't be. But it is, no, no, of course not. Just calm down, it's obviously not-.

"Jessica? It IS you!" Rob said in surprise, interrupting my thoughts.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"It's good to see you again" Rob smiled.

Good to see me, good to see me. Wow he said that, did he really mean it? Then I should probably say something too. He looks….even _better _than before if that makes any sense.

"Yea, good to see you" I squeaked.

"I didn't know you're back in town" Rob was saying.

"Yea, well I'm uh staying permanently. I got a um job as a uh teacher"

"Wow, that's-" I didn't get to here what rob was going to say because Leigha interrupted him.

"Mommy, mommy.." Leigha tugged on my shirt. Rob looked down and his eyes opened with surprise.

"Y-your daughter?" Rob raised his eyebrows.

"Yea that's Leigha, and here's Asher"

"Wow, a lot has changed huh?" Rob said, his face unreadable.

"Yea, I guess" I mumbled unable to meet his questioning gaze. "Well I'd better um go, see you around. Come on guys" I stumbled my way out of the grocery store.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Jeez, what on earth do you have in here?" Doug asked.

"Some toys, it's so light I could even carry it" I joked.

"We're pretty much done jess. Don't forget you're coming for diner tonight" Dad reminded me.

"Sure, thanks everyone, see you tonight." I waved and dragged the kids up the stairs to our new apartment.

"Mommy, why do I have to share a room with Asher again?" Lei asked when I showed them their room.

"Sorry Lei, maybe sometime in the future you'll get your own room" I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"In pink!" Lei exclaimed.

"Right, in pink" I rolled my eyes. She's about as different from me as possible, I never insisted on hair clips or Barbie dolls.

"Yea, my blue mommy, blue!" Ash budded in.

"Sure, but for now the wall's are white okay? White is a very pretty color." I tried to tell them.

**A/n Okay that's the 3****rd**** one, sorry if it's kind of crappy. AND REVIEW or else I aint gonna continue. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N hehe thanks for the reviews, now I actually believe that ppl read this  alright so enjoy

A/N hehe thanks for the reviews, now I actually believe that ppl read this  alright so enjoy! And of course review too!

Chapter 4

"Hey jess" Doug smiled at me as he opened the door. I promised them to come over for dinner tonight since I just moved in and all.

"Hey Doug, all smiles huh?" I grinned.

"Yeah, life's good" His lips twitched suspiciously.

"Jeez Doug, what happened to you?" I mock glared.

Instead of answering my question, Doug shouted, "Hey mom, everyone! I invited a friend over for dinner today."

"Sure no problem, the more the merrier" Mom laughed in a good mood.

"Which friend?" Dad asked. Wow which friend? Doug must have a lot then, _such_ an improvement.

"He should be here in 5 minutes" Doug ignored dad's question.

Just then the door bell rang.

"He's here! Jess go open the door" Doug almost jumped of glee. So I definitely take it back. He probably still doesn't have that much friends, his joy said it all.

"I want to open door!" Leigha came running down the stairs.

"Lei, let mommy open it alright?" Doug suggested.

"Come, Lei. We'll open it together" I laughed and picked her up. I don't know but today I feel happy, just plain happy. Maybe it's the delicious smell of steak.

But the happiness went right out of me the second I opened the door. Because Doug's friend, the one he was so excited about was none other than Rob Wilkins. I swear, I'm not even joking.

"Hey jess" Rob smiled down at me.

I have to admit, I panicked. The smell of _him _was right there, the one I sometimes think I could still smell. And he looked gorgeous; age definitely an advantage on his features although I couldn't even _dream_ that he could look better than he did around 8 years ago. Rob still had those gray eyes, fit body and bad boy vibes. He's what? 29 now? Does he have kids? Why is he even here? Wait no _Douglas_ invited his, apparently their best buds I guess. Remind me to kill Doug later.

"So can I come in?" Rob half smirked. The EXACT one that used to be on his face all the time.

"Yeah, yeah sure" I blushed.

If Douglas at least TOLD me, I would've made an effort to look nicer. Put some makeup on or something. Okay never mind I never even touched a tube of mascara before. But still, I wouldn't be in a white t-shirt and cut-offs.

Okay fine it Doug told me, I would've balked and he knew it.

"Hi, welcome, please come in-_OH_ …hi Robert. Haven't seen you in quite a while." Mom smiled a tight lipped one, guess mom haven't changed at all.

"Rob?! How are you? Come in, come in. We cooked steak, hope you're hungry" Dad laughed, I guess he didn't mind Rob. Dad always kind of liked him.

"Hey rob" Doug nodded.

"Hi rob" Tasha smiled.

"Mommy who is that?" Leigha tugged my hand.

Rob hearing this turned and looked at me.

"Oh, Leigha that's Rob, he's my…friend. The one we met in the grocery store." I told her.

"Nice to meet you Leigha" Rob smiled and held his hand out.

Lei timidly shook hands and then went to hide behind my legs.

"She looks so much like you" rob said to me.

"Yea, I guess it's the brown hair and eyes" I laughed shakily.

"Exactly how I would imagine you looked when you were little."

Our kind of embarrassing conversation was broken up by Alice, Scott and Nathan.

"Hey ROBBIE" They shouted and went to hug him.

Asher not wanting to be left out ran up to them and giggled, "Hey Robbie"

I laughed, I can't believe rob let them get away with calling his Robbie.

"Everyone! Dinner's ready" Mom yelled and gave a tiny unnoticeable frown.

This is going to be the longest night of my life; I sighed and narrowed my eyes at Doug. To which he replied with a big smile.

And so dinner begins.

A/N: lalala, if you want to know whats gonna happen then you have to review. Oh and BTW I have a question. Is Rob out of character? Is jess out of character? Is anyone out of character? Tell me if you think so, much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: hey guys, after so long I FINALLY updated. Sorry! SOOOOOOO now as a welcome back tothe story, I want some REVIEWS!! Oh and I don't own ...

Chapter 5

I tried to cut my steak without brushing Rob's arm, which is proving to be more difficult than it sounds. My face is burning as red as a tomato and all my mom does is talk about how good my life was in New York.

"And the orchestra was world renowned!" My mom was saying to Rob.

"I see. Well congratulations!" He turned to face me with an unreadable look.

I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath, why does my mom have to make things so awkward? Why?  
"Mom, in case you have forgotten, I'm not in the orchestra anymore. I quit" The last part I said for Rob's benefit. Mom glared at me and turned her attention to Lei and Asher who were sitting on my other side.

"Someone pass Ash more ketchup"

Both me and Rob put our hands on the bottle, I quickly extracted my hand wondering how much redder my face can go. Rob gave the bottle to Asher and shot me another one of his amused smiles. I tilted my head to the right and pretended to help Lei.

This night cannot be more like a nightmare. So yeah, I get to see Rob- which you know was always part of my good dreams- but I'm begging for a hole to swallow me up. Begging ok?

"-and Vince, oh he was wonderful. I don't believe he cheated, surely there was a misunderstanding. Right Jessica?" The hole I was talking about? Yeah, if it doesn't open up right now....

"Jess? Right Jess?" Mom gazed at me. "Is there something wrong Jess? Why, you haven't touched your food!"

"I'm... kinda not too hungry, I'm going to go out for a walk" I stood up and was about to go out the door when I heard Asher.

"Mommy! I wanna go out toooooooo" I groaned. Kids, sometimes they're such a setback when it comes to dramatic exits. Not that my exit was dramatic in any way.

"Alright, come Ash"

"Wait, he's not done eating" My dad frowned.

"I'm full! I don't want anymoreee" Asher scream and ran out the door.

"Don't worry about it dad. Oh and while I'm gone, spare everyone from hearing about my life mom."

................................................................................................................................

In the end we didn't end up going for a walk, instead I told Asher all about Blue Beauty. At this moment, Asher's in the driveway sitting on the driver seat of my motorcycle- after he convinced me to show it to him and pull it out of the garage- pretending to drive. I was feeding him a story of how it could fly to the moon. Hey! Don't look at me; I'm just trying to entertain him.

"-so I got on it and the next thing I know, I was travelling through space" I said trying to rearrange my face into a serious expression.

"You're lying mommy! Tell me you're lying!" Ash giggled which made me laugh.

"Nope, and I used it to save the Earth too. They made a movie about me."

"You're not a superhero! You're just mommy." I smiled, well the story was somewhat based off my physic days. I mean, of course I didn't save the earth and there were no movies about me. But I did save a few people and had a TV series loosely related to me.

"You don't believe me do you? Well then, I'll just have to show you. I have super strength" I whispered the last part as if it was a secret.

"Noooo you dooooon't"

I laughed and lifted Asher up, twirling him in circles.

Asher shrieked in amusement, "Set me down, set me down!"

I gave him a last twirl and put him on the ground. I turned to lead Asher back in the house when I bumped into something hard that smelled wonderfully good.

"Hi Jess, I thought you'll be out here" Rob's deep voice sent shivers down my body. "Wait, isn't that your motorcycle?"

"Um yeah, just trying to entertain Ash" I managed.

"Mommy said it could fly to the moon aaaannnd that she was once a superhero who saved that earth. It's not true Robbie is it?" Asher exclaimed.

My faced burned red, "I was just joking. You know, trying to keep him occupied" I whispered to Rob.

Rob chuckled, "Your mommy's right Asher, she isn't lying"

"I don't believe you, I'm going to ask grandma" With that Asher ran into the house, leaving me alone with Rob.

I almost had to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming.

"I gu-"

"He's a-

"Um you go" I spoke.

"He's a cute kid, really smart too. Both of them" Rob looked at me

"Yup, they're like my cheer up crew" I joked.

Rob laughed again, which was not too good for my heart.

"You're lucky to have them; they're so much like you"

"That's a good thing" I muttered under my breath, except Rob heard and suddenly became expressionless.

Trying to change the subject, I asked "So, are you still cruising around in an Indian?"

"Actually no. I got a pickup truck, driving that around these days"

"You're crazy for trading an Indian for a pickup, just letting you know" I grinned at him.

"Hey! I resent that, last time I checked, I wasn't the one dragging people into abandoned woods at one in the morning." Rob laughed.

"I was trying to do a good deed!" I laughed along.

"If I wasn't there to save you-"

"No, no, no. You got it all wrong, I was completely capable of doing it alone if you'd actually let me!" I exclaimed.

"You should just be glad I went along with all your crazy schemes" Rob joked.

"They were perfectly thought out!" I defended myself.

"Alright, alright you win. You're still as stubborn as I remembered." Rob placed his hands on mine. My heart raced and I tried to enjoy the moment. Which was going fine until his cell phone rang.

"Aren't you going to get that?" I asked as Rob made no intention to pick up.

"No"

"Why not, it might be your mom" Rob looked at me funny.

"I doubt, she's in Florida"

"Wow, Florida? How come no one told me? Anyways it might be an emergency."

Rob took out his cell phone and looked at the screen, "It's nothing. Hey why don't we go back in or something?" Rob suggested fumbling with the cell phone and accidently dropped it on the floor.

"Shoot!" He bent down to pick it up.

I beat him to it and picked it up for him. Obviously I couldn't help looking at the caller ID. I admit I was curious okay?

I guess I wasn't prepared for what I saw, "Amanda?"

Rob went stiff and an awkward silence followed.

"So that's the name of miss-thanks-for-fixing-my-carburetor." I stated. I felt a lump in my throat and suddenly I felt weak. Well what did I expect? Someone as good looking as Rob to be single forever? Besides, what's the big deal? I'm already over him.

"Uh, no. Someone else." Rob avoided my gaze.

Okay, don't look bothered by it. Act like nothing happened. I said to myself. "Your girlfriend?" I laughed. Great! Maybe I should try out acting.

Oh god. What if he's married? Oh please, no. I didn't see a ring on his finger.

"Fiancé" Rob looked everywhere but at me.

"Wow! Congrads!"

"Thanks"

I gulped as quietly as possible followed by possibly the longest silence I've ever endured

"Yeah, I uh should go get Lei and Ash. Take them home" I said at last. "Nice seeing you"

"You too" Rob fidgeted with his hand.

I waved and walked back into the house.

What the hell just happened?

A/N: TAAAAAAA DAAAAAAAAA! Okay i may revise this chap later. I wrote it kinda fast without looking it over. As of now, all i wanna do is make sure it goes up for all you readers (if theres any left)


End file.
